The Diary of Ushas
by Lady Raogrigor
Summary: When Ushas, aka. the Rani is taken aboard the Tardis with the Doctor, all is not what it seems… Bad at summaries! Please read anyway! BBC owns all characters, I do not.
1. Chapter 1

**THE DIARY OF USHAS**

**Summary: **When Ushas, (aka. the Rani) is taken aboard the Tardis with the Doctor, all is not what it seems…

**Rating:** M- just to be safe

**Pairings: **None so far- might come later

**Read and Rate but no flames please! This if my first Fan-fic so be nice!**

* * *

Sunday 20th September- 1:32pm Afternoon-Room-Tardis!

* * *

Dear Diary

Sometimes I wonder if all I do is lie.

He thinks I'm covering my true feelings about this with false ones. He asks if I'm upset about this and I tell him "No, I'm not. What do I care? I don't care. It's your funeral, not mine".

He says "I don't think your being honest with me." Then he hands me this book and tells me to write down my feelings or any memories from before the 'accident', since I clearly don't trust him enough to talk to him about them.

He wants me to write down my feelings? Ok, I will:

**I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S SERIOUSLY DOING THIS TO ME!**

He, by the way is the Doctor and the 'accident' is referring to him finding me strapped to an experiment table with no memories of anything that happened just before at some human organisation, torchwood or something (Rassilon knows how I got there in the first place) he's been super cautious and clingy. He even put a MICROCHIP on me. Not a microchip which you might put on a dog to say that it's yours (though, I do have a theory that the idea for it came from something like that), but one that links two people together, one the controller and the other, the victim of the controllers rules which the controller downloads into the chip via computer which is then inserted into the head of both the controller and the victim. In our case, the controller is the Doctor and I am his lowly victim. I hate him; he shot me with tranquilisers and inserted it in my head while I was unconscious. However, I guess his rules aren't too harsh. The harshest one is I am not allowed to harm any other living organism unless it is an accident (yes, it _**can**_ tell the difference) which means I can't do any of my normal experiments. Other rules include:

Not allowed to hurt any other living organisms on purpose (Already told you how this effects me)

Not allowed to remove try and chips from either the Doctor or I (There goes plan A)

Not allowed to be more than five miles from the Tardis or the Doctor (and B)

Not allowed to touch the Tardis controls (and C)

As much as I hate to say it, you got to give him credit- he thought of everything. I don't even know what happens if I do disobey the rules, and I'm not keen to find out either. I've only heard of this technology while I was on Gallifrey but I've never seen it before. No one on Gallifrey can find out about this, especially not the Master… or anyone who went the Academy with me… or the people I worked with… or any of the other renegades. Actually, I think it's very important that no one ever, EVER finds out about this.

I mean, it's not like I'm not already a freak- this latest regeneration is an over-dramatic, over-energetic, over-emotional, common speaking, crazy, romantic wreck with questionable taste in clothes. Seriously, when I first bordered the Tardis I was wearing one of those surgical gown things, you know –what you wear when someone is operating on you. Anyway, the Doctor took me to his wardrobe and showed me all the clothes for females. Of all the many things there were to wear, I picked a white singlet top, a pair of bone-coloured cargo pants (which shows a little of my stomach), bright yellow heels, an orange bangle with 'R' engraved in gold which rests just above my elbow but is below my tattoo of the Seal of Rassilon which is on my upper arm, an earring shaped as an 'R' hanging down from a circle of diamonds in one lobe and a diamond stud in the other and finally, a black rope neck chain for the key to the Tardis which the Doctor gave me.

Thought that was enough? Well you thought wrong. I went straight on to makeup and brutally abused the eye shadow, layering tons of the stuff on eyelids- first a light shade of pink, which in its self would have been too much, but I think the vibrant aqua which I added on top was a bit of an over-kill. Actually, more than an over-kill- a massacre! Luckily for the sighted world, I managed not to abuse the lip gloss and the mascara and kept their usage at a minimum.

I know I say I hate it now, but at the time I thought it was a good idea since it seemed to complement my regeneration which is short, about 5 ft tall and slender with a long thin head, short dirty blonde hair which reaches just below my shoulders, soft grey eyes, small nose, lips and ears and a somewhat agreeable smile.

Still, what I find most annoying is that I am found by that foolish Doctor, of all Time Lords instead of a nice handsome one like Drax- especially in his new regeneration, and take me far away to some romantic place to spend eternity together.

**Note to self: **Never let the Doctor find out that I think Drax is _hot!_ - I will _never_ live that down.

_Oh My Rassilon_! I can't believe I just wrote that. In pen to. Snap! Now I really can't let the Doctor see this. I told you I was an over-emotional, crazy, romantic wreck. Just wait till the personality of my old regeneration wears off completely, I'll be fantasising all the bloody time. I'm getting side-tracked. My point is that I am regenerated and I don't know how and I'm stuck with the Doctor because of the microchip. This has made my life very complicated. UUHHGG! Thanks, Doctor. Thanks a whole lot! I got to go- got to think of loop holes in his stupid rules (and maybe draw pictures of Drax in my spare time!).

* * *

**Just confirming with you the Rani has lost the parts of her memory until just before the Time War or the destruction of Gallifrey so she can not recall either. Her new regeneration is based on Kylie Minogue in her Love at First Sight video (Luv u Kylie!). Trying to mould the Rani into a fun character! Might take a while for next upload so please be patient! Please rate but no flames. :**D **Offensive comments will be deleted! ):( If you find any loop holes in the rules please share! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday 23rd December- 10:00pm Night-Room-Tardis

* * *

Dear Diary,

I am a total disgrace and a laughing stock. I humiliated myself by drawing pictures of me and Drax and love hearts etc. on the bed in my room and the Doctor barges in without knocking and stops dead in his tracks, staring at the pictures which I had unfortunately left strewn across the floor, my bed, my desk and hung up on my wall facing my door. He might not have recognised the faces were mine and Drax's, but the **HUGE** poster which I made yesterday with big, bold letters saying:

**RANI + DRAX = LOVE**

was a dead giveaway. I was so embarrassed. I could literally feel my face turning vibrant shades of crimson and all the Doctor and I could do as look at the other's gaping mouth.

To make matters worse, my tongue thought quicker than my brain and I began to babble out random sentences that when pieced together, made out this:

"Oh my Rassilon! Doctor, what are you doing? You can't come in here! It's not what you think, really! It's not my fault! It's my regeneration, I swear! I never liked him before, well what I meant is that I don't like him not too, but well, I like him as a friend just not in that way, like not a friend-friend more sort of like he's a friend's friend's friend but he's also my friend but not a friend- friend just a friend's friend's friend. You know, like he's a friend of a friend of mine but he also happens to be my friend as well without being a friend-friend, like a…"

This was when my brain kicked in and stopped my raging tongue. I could feel my face on fire but I dared not even imagine what it looked like from the Doctor's point of view. Not literally on fire but it was so hot it might as well have been.

I gently cleared my throat and walked toward him slowly (and hopefully menacingly) checking him for any signs of humour, which there wasn't (though there was still a lot of shock…).

I said in the most dignified voice I could produce at that moment "What do you want, Doctor?" He cast another glance over my shoulder across the room, much to my further humiliation before his eyes met mine and stammered slowly "I…I…um…I…was…j-just…w-w-wondering if…you…w-would…um…l-like…to…ah…g-go…to…a-anywh-where..in…pe-perticular?" He looked behind his shoulder this time and jabbed his thumb in the same direction, obviously indicating to the control room.

"No, I wouldn't!" I yelled in that high pitched squeaky voice which I used to laugh at adults for making when I was young, "And If that's all you want, then you can go!" I turned my back to him and crossed my arms defensively but I watched him just out of the corner of my eye so I could see when he went.

"Ok" he muttered barely above a whisper and he scanned the room with his eyes one last time, making me scowl and my face feel as if it were a furnace, before spinning around and walking quickly away from me.

"Oh, and Doctor," I yelled just before he was out of earshot, "_KNOCK_ before you come in! I could have been getting changed in here!" I saw him turn around sharply, give me a funny look and open his mouth as if he was going to say something but I grabbed the door and slammed it as hard as I might without breaking it. I didn't think that the getting changed part was embarrassing until just now when I wrote it and realised that it probably put unwanted images in his head, as it is to me right now.

Rassilon, I am never going to live this down, _EVER!_ My only hope is that the Doctor forgets that this happened which is unlikely because deep down, both he and I know that he doesn't like me at all and it's just a matter of time until he ditches me on some random hostile planet for dead.

Well, now I have to collect, pull down and store all of those backstabbing pictures away from the Doctors prying eyes. This might take a while (I have too much spare time now that I can't experiment on lesser species), so I'll write back latter.

Forgot to put this at the start! Opps…

_Memory gain: Nothing, Loop holes found: None- he thought of EVERYTHING, New regeneration's stupidity destroying life (%): 96%, Doctor's stupidity destroying life (%): __**98%**__ (__**and rising!!!)**__, Want to do experiments on lesser species (%): 92% (Not to bad; could be better!)_

**Remember:**

_The Rules!!!_

_Not to draw pictures which could come back to haunt me_

_Write down dreams- might help with the memory thing_

_Not to abuse makeup_

_Not to be a freak (A bit hard as the personality of my pervious regeneration is wearing off exceedinglyquickly!)_

_To __**avoid the Doctor and not mention the 'incident' that just happened!!!!**_

* * *

**Nice Fun chapter today! :) Donna will appear in the next one! Still trying to make the Rani into a fun character so please don't bag me for doing so! :D Rate but no flames Please! :)**


End file.
